Death's New Dream
by Gemini Adore
Summary: After months of nightmares,Kagome's back in the Fuedal era.However things aren't the way they should be.Rated R for drug use and violence.Chapter 3 up now
1. The Dream is Real

*Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha and its characters.well then you wouldn't be reading this for free. Now would you? They belong to Rumiko Takahashi- sama.I only own my own creations. Thank you.  
  
Chapter one: The Dream is Real  
  
Kagome awoke in a sweat, her heart pounding. "Inu Yasha.."she croaked. Her head hurt badly and her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She untangled her legs from her bed sheets and stood shakily. The same dream..no..nightmare. It had been coming to her for the last three months. Always the same; Sango, Miroku, Shippou.their bodies covered in blood. And Inu Yasha.torn into pieces. It made her heart ache. Could it be real? She never knew how she had gotten back in her own time. She remembered going to see Naraku, to destroy him. Then insuppressible pain. Grandpa had found her, unconscious and bleeding outside of the well. She lay in a coma for nearly two months. In a hideous rage, Grandpa had burned the well, fearing for her life. He never knew how much that had split her in two. Mama knew, she could see her daughter's heartache, see her pain in being in her own time.  
  
Kagome moved to her closet and pulled out a neatly pressed uniform. It was almost time to get up anyways, no point in trying to sleep again. Down the hall she heard Mama's alarm clock and water in the bathhouse. Grandpa was up as well. She sat in the chair by her window, staring out into the early morning sun. Buyo wandered across the room and climbed into her lap. Automatically her hand lifted to stroke his fur. She looked down.Buyo's ears.even they reminded her of him. Her eyes misted and she wiped stubbornly at the unshed tears. "I can't cry anymore..I can't! It does no good. I won't..ever..be back.."she sucked in a ragged breath and closed her eyes. Thinking about him didn't do any good. It wouldn't bring him back.  
  
The smell of eggs and cinnamon rice drifted upstairs.Kagome stood up,dumping Buyo to the floor. She cursed softly and dressed quickly,chucking her nightgown to the corner of her room.Her books were downstairs as always, so she brushed her hair and ran downstairs stopped in the washroom and scrubbed her face before going into the kitchen. "Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Mama."she smiled brightly. Her mother turned and smiled back.  
  
"Ohaiyo Kagome. How did you sleep?" Kagome sighed. She knew that her mother noticed her lack of sleep, but.she didn't want to acknowledge it.  
  
"I slept fine." She smiled and sat down. She hated lying to her, but it was a sensitive issue. No one would understand her feelings towards him, the whole situation. No one could help her heal. She suppressed a sigh and ate her breakfast. Sota came down to the table.  
  
"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Mama, Kagome-chan!" he said brightly.  
  
Kagome smiled at her brother and continued eating. He grinned as his mom put his plate before him and he started to eat as well.  
  
Her mother looked at them, a sadness in her eyes. She knew her daughter hurt and there was nothing she could do to help. One day.maybe things would be better. She smiled sadly and went back to making their lunches. Sota had wolfed his food down before Kagome had finished hers and he jumped up, grabbing his schoolbooks. "Gotta go Mom! I'm meeting Kiyuske before school!" He kissed her cheek, took his lunch and ran out the door. Kagome twirled her spoon idly, her mind already wandering back to her nightmare. She sighed, disgusted with the whole thing and took one more bite before pushing the bowl away. "I'm going to go now." she said softly, taking her lunch from the counter.  
  
She looked at her mother and saw her mother's frown. She knew what her mom was thinking, but she couldn't tell her. She smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you after school!!"  
  
She hurried off, carrying her school bag hap-hazardly on her shoulder. It was warm out already and the birds were incessant in there chirping. It was almost annoying. Kagome muttered another foul word and kept walking, her head down. She didn't even notice Nakumi coming up beside her. "Hey..Kagome-chan you feeling ok?"  
  
She snapped her head up quickly, her eyes wide, her cheeks pink. "Nakumi."She looked at her so called best friend.  
  
Nakumi smiled brightly, but in her eyes Kagome saw the look of uncertainty. She knew why. Kagome, the girl who was sick for months with elderly diseases. Kagome, the girl who was in a coma for two months with unexplainable wounds. It did seem strange. And she didn't tell anyone anything. She kept secrets from them and no one trusted her. She smiled at Nakumi, hoping that the look would go away. "How's it going Naku-chan?"she asked  
  
"Oh it's going good. Tired of studying for the exams. How are you feeling?" the other girl eyed her cautiously.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes."Im fine, really. There isn't anything wrong. Im just anxious to start school."She said, her voice somewhat clipped.  
  
Nakumi laughed, a forced laugh, and continued to talk. Kagome only half listened. They entered the school building and became part of the student sea. Nakumi waved to her as she drifted off towards class. Kagome had to see the counselor, to see if her classes would still be any good. Fearing he would say she fell too far behind, Kagome had prepared a speech. She gulped somewhat nervously as she opened the door.  
  
Kagome groaned as she walked towards her house. The day HAD been long and strange. People asked question upon question, students stared and whispered. Teachers smiled and patted her hand. The counselor had given her the option to try her classes again, which she took. The work wasn't hard and she knew she could catch up easily enough. Nakumi had buzzed around her all day and she was given the ok to sit out in gym. Not that that had been a bad thing. Now all she wanted was to go home. She kicked at a rock that lay before and began to hum a tune she had heard before. She couldn't place it, but it was in her mind.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Kagome turned to the voice and inwardly frowned at her best friend.  
  
She smiled, even though she felt like growling. Nakumi caught up with her and the two continued walking. Neither said anything for a block or two, and then Kagome turned to Nakumi.  
  
"Do you know what it feels like?"She asked harshly.  
  
Nakumi looked at her in surprise. What was with the attitude? She swallowed.One more block to Higurashi shrine.  
  
"Kn-know how wh-what f-f-eels Kagome?" she stuttered.  
  
Kagome nodded. Figures. "Just forget it. You wouldn't understand anyways."  
  
She turned and started up the stairs briskly. Nakumi stood there for a moment, her mouth open in a gape.  
  
"KAGOME!!!! Hey!! Wait up!!!"  
  
She ran after her best friend, wondering what was with the sudden coldness. IT kind of hurt her feelings, but more than that, it was irritating. She stamped up the concrete steps, hot on Kagome's heels.  
  
"Kagome, wait.What was that all about?" "You wouldn't understand Nakumi.Just.. I need some space ok?" "You've been sick and gone for months!Why can't you tell me whats going on!?"  
  
Kagome stopped half way to her house. Nakumi leaned against a nearby tree, the tree that replaced the well. Kagome looked at the tree and her eyes stung again with tears.  
  
"If I tell you,you have to promise, swear on your LIFE, that you will never say another word." She lifted her head and looked at her friend. Nakumi's face contorted with confusion and she said nothing, but nodded. Kagome sighed.  
  
"The old well.It was a gateway between our era and the Feudal era. The Shikon no Tama was in my body and it allowed me to be pulled back and forth between the eras. While in the Feudal era, I met a hanyou who stayed by my side after I accidentally shattered the jewel. We have spent all that time hunting jewel fragments and trying to defeat this evil youkai named Naraku.That's is.we were fighting him until... I found myself stuck, here.Now I don't know if everything is alright there."  
  
She watched Nakumi's face.Her eyes were blank so she couldn't tell if Nakumi believed her or not. Her friend opened her mouth and spoke softly.  
  
"I...don't know if I should believe you. But..part of me does.You never lie, not to me or anyone, so..it could be true."  
  
The two girls stood staring at each other then, neither moving nor speaking. There was a soft rumble from under the ground. Kagome gasped. Suddenly her skin felt cold, like before, when she felt something wrong. She sensed it.  
  
"A jewel shard.lots.and."she muttered.  
  
She looked at Nakumi as the ground began to move and crack. Nakumi shrieked and ran to Kagome.The two girls backed away from the splitting ground.  
  
"Damnit!" Kagome hissed.  
  
She turned and grabbed Nakumi, dragging her behind as she ran. There was an awful roar and a rush of cold air as the ground broke through. Blood rushed in Kagome's ears. She ran as hard as she could, her breath in small bursts. Nakumi followed blindly. Then she screamed. Kagome turned her head for an instant and yelped, running faster. Long brown roots were racing after them.But they were almost to the house, almost..  
  
Kagome screamed as the ground beneath her broke and more brown roots shot out, she was lifted about ten feet in the air and the roots began wrapping themselves around her and Nakumi. Nakumi!! She turned her head, looking for her friend. She saw her, she had fainted as the roots wrapped around her. Kagome struggled against the binding things and knew at once what they were.  
  
The roots held them tightly and retreated towards the hole they had made, taking both girls under with them. Kagome screamed for her grandpa, but no one heard her. She found herself surrounded by the familiar blue and purple lights.  
  
'The well.' she thought 'I'm really here, but..Naraku.'  
  
She looked at the roots surrounding her and anger flooded her. Naraku, the despicable youkai. She closed her eyes and hoped to god she was dreaming. But she knew. She knew right away.  
  
'It isn't a dream anymore. Its real!! Naraku is alive and he's got me and my best friend!!'  
  
~Well thus far is the beginning. At least my muse gave me a beginning when she bit me. Hehe.Please review! ^_^~ 


	2. The Unreal Reality

~*Disclaimer: Stating the usual. Inu Yasha is not my creation. All  
characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama and Viz Communications. If  
they were mine, well...then this would have pictures. *~  
  
Chapter Two: The Unreal Reality  
  
Kagome was running. Something about this was familiar, so fucking  
familiar it was scaring her. Her heart pounded in her chest. There! There  
was a clearing; she could see light. Her breath caught. It couldn't be  
but it was. Inu Yasha stood there, his arms open. She ran to him, her  
feet barely touching the ground. Suddenly she felt a coldness wash over  
her, as if it was actually passing through her. It made her freeze. There  
in front of her, as if she had just run through Kagome and not noticed,  
was Kikyou. Kagome stood, rooted to the spot. Her heart ached as she  
watched the two embrace. But. no. this was not real. she gasped. She had  
seen this before!! The Illusory Death! She gritted her teeth and clenched  
her fists. The scene before became a fog and vanished. She was waking up.  
  
She sat up with startling force; her hands flew to her head. "Damn you  
Naraku!!!" she screamed at the silence around her. "Damn you to hell!!!  
The same old tricks!!! It didn't work last time; it sure as hell won't  
work this time!!! "  
She got to her feet and looked around her confines. The walls here hard  
gray stone, like castle walls. So that's where they were. His damned  
castle. Seeing that she wasn't chained or bound, she decided to look for  
Nakumi. "I bet he used the same trick on her" she groused." I have to  
find her! She can't handle that!!!" She hurried through the cold, dark  
corridors; she had to find her before she lost her.  
  
It was almost dark outside. Nakumi ran up the steps to her apartment and  
went inside, dropping her stuff by the little table in the entry. She  
moved into the living room, shocked to find no one watching the  
television. "Mami! I'm home!" she called her mother. She didn't hear an  
answer. Muttering an expletive, she walked into the kitchen. "Mami didn't  
you hear me? I said I was home." She had opened the refrigerator, not  
looking towards the stove. She grabbed a juice and stood up, shutting the  
door. "Mami are you o-"she stopped mid-sentence and dropped her juice  
box, letting loose a blood curdling scream. Her mother lay on the floor,  
her torso cut open like a birthday cake. Nakumi sank to the floor, her  
hands clamped to her mouth to muffle the screams. She felt sick; her face  
had gone white and tears spilled down her cheeks. Mami's blood covered  
the shiny yellow linoleum floor. "Ohhhh.. Mami."she sobbed and screamed  
again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome heard the scream from where she was and she began running; down  
one hallway, up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway. She found  
the door from which the screams where coming and she tried it. It was  
locked. "Damnit!" she cursed.  
Thinking fast, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began working on  
the lock. It gave a few small clicks, then finally broke open. She turned  
the knob and ran in. Nakumi lay on the dank floor, writhing and crying.  
She dropped to her knees and pulled the girl to her. "Naku.shhhhh. Its ok  
Hun. Come on wake up. Its fake, Naku-chan, its not real!!"  
Nakumi shivered and opened her eyes. Sweat beaded her forehead.  
"Kagome.."she started, and then shrieked in terror.  
  
A shadow crossed over them and Kagome looked up. A dark from loomed  
over her. Before she could say anything, she was wrenched away from her friend. She cried out in anger and tried desperately to hit the thing that had a hold of her.  
  
Fight as she might, the dark form managed to drag her from Nakumi's  
room. It dropped her on a carpeted floor in a room with a few oil lamps,  
the light making strange shadows against the walls.  
"Damn!"Kagome growled.  
Nakumi was now all alone and probably horrified as well. Now she had to  
deal with this.. whatever this was. A new figure moved towards her,  
dressed in long robes. She couldn't see his face, but she knew.  
"Naraku." She said his name as a hiss of air through her teeth.  
  
The horrid demon moved into the light and graced her with a smile.  
"Well if it isn't the miko. Kagome was it? Kukuku."he mocked her.  
  
Her eyes glittered with a dangerous darkness. He had some audacity,  
taking her from her time and bringing her here; and bringing Nakumi here  
too. Inside she was seething, practically ready to freak out, but her  
voice remained cold, calm and rigid. She glared at him.  
"What is it you want Naraku? Think this is going to help you any? I think  
not." her voice never wavered.  
Naraku chuckled again and in an instant his lips were against her ear.  
  
"I'm afraid not Kagome. I have.other plans for you."  
  
She shuddered and recoiled from him. Every part of her skin crawled in  
disgust.  
  
"You bastard..." she hissed.  
He had actually touched her, yet it was almost lewd-like. Naraku smiled  
at her, knowing her every thought.  
  
"Now. Lets not be like that miko." He purred. "I won't hurt you. Yet."  
  
He moved away from here and into the shadows. Her heart fluttered, partly  
in anger, but mostly in fear. Later? So he did intend to use her. but for  
what? Horrifying thoughts crept in her head and she cried out in disgust.  
Naraku just smiled. She could her glass clink from somewhere in the  
shadows. Her eyes tried to focus, but all she saw was shadows. She took  
the opportunity to creep back towards the door. Slowly, silently she  
moved. Her hand reached for the knob..  
  
Naraku was on her in an instant. She screamed as his hand came down on  
her arm and she struggled violently. His hands tightened their grip and  
suddenly she felt a small jolt of pain. Her scream died on her lips and  
she started to feel dizzy. She found her self face to face with him. His  
wicked mouth curled into a grin and his eyes sparked with triumph.  
"It's all playing out perfectly." He said lowly.  
  
Kagome tried to speak and couldn't. Her body felt heavy and she fell  
forward. Only she didn't hit the floor. Instead she found herself in  
Naraku's arms, his leering grin meant for her. Inside her head she  
screamed obscenities and she wanted so badly to smack him. But she  
couldn't move.  
  
"You'll see." he cooed. "Inu Yasha will come for you and he will see that  
you.are now mine." His voice dripped with malicious thoughts.  
  
Kagome screamed in her mind.' No No No!!!!!!' she thought. 'He's poisoned  
me somehow!' Her eyes grew wide suddenly and she moaned. For Naraku's  
hand had found her most feminine spot and had begun stroking her somewhat  
roughly through her clothes.  
"Now how does that feel Kagome?" he asked, his voice low and menacing.  
  
Kagome's only response was a moan and a shudder. Her face showed pleasure  
but her mind screamed in horror and frustration. 'What's wrong with me?'  
she cried ' he's touching me sexually and.I'm enjoying it!' Her cheeks  
grew red and she felt ashamed. But it felt so good. she moaned again. His  
fingers pressed harder against her, rubbing faster. Her entire body shook  
and just when she felt she was going to cum, he stopped. He let her fall  
back into the arms of his little minions.  
  
"Put her in the room with the other girl. She isn't going anywhere."  
Naraku turned and walked back into his chambers.  
  
Kagome felt herself being lifted and she was carried back to Nakumi's  
prison. She wanted to cry so badly. Her body felt so dirty, so violated.  
Nakumi sat up as she was layed on the floor and as soon as they were  
alone, she hugged her friend tightly.  
|"Oh god Kagome!! Are you ok? What did they do to you? " She cried.  
  
Kagome shook her head as the tears rolled down." This nightmare.its  
real." she whispered as she finally began to cry.  
  
~Ok so its ending is a little.. lewd. But hey. If you know me then you  
know my style. Z^_^Z please r and r. Thanks! 


	3. Truth Unravels

~Disclaimer: I always put this and one day you should know that I mean it. Inu Yasha and all said characters are not mine. With the exception of my made ups.Thanks~  
  
Chapter Three: Truth Unravels  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. All he had done since Kagome left was mope. But it was his fault. He was the one who took her back. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why he couldn't cross through. It made no sense. This had never happened before. He groaned now and rolled over. "Kagome."he murmured.  
  
A sudden sharp jab hit his lower back and he sat up, looking for the source. Shippou sat behind him, a mean glare on his face. "Inu Yasha..if she means that much then FIND a way to go get her. Quit all your whining!" the little kitsune snapped.  
  
Inu Yasha's eye twitched and he snatched Shippou up right quick." Look you little pest .I did all I could ok!? What the hell else should I do? Dig a hole through the well?" He glared at him and tossed him aside.  
  
Shippou cried out in pain and frustration, rubbed his head, then jumped up and ran to find Sango. The two of them, the demon exterminator and the perverted monk, had stayed in the village. They also had hopes of Kagome's well-awaited return. But each day brought more of despair. He ran quickly, searching the whole village for her. He found her in a nearby field, practicing her shots with her boomerang. Her abdomen had already begun to swell and it fully showed four months of pregnancy. "Sango!!" he called. The demon slayer turned to greet the fuzzy little friend. She smiled warmly. "Shippou! What's the matter? Did he snap at you again?" she sighed.  
  
Yes it was always the typical norm around here. Shippou's instance that Inu Yasha go for Kagome, Inu Yasha's resilience to the idea. It was daily routine almost. The kitsune told her what had happened and she smiled."Well..best not to bother him then. He has already tried the well you know." Sango lifted the boomerang up on to her shoulder.  
  
Silently the two walked back into the village only to be nearly run flat by Inu Yasha. He was nearly seizing, his body shook and his eyes were wide. "Kagome.I smell her. She's here.. somewhere."he gasped  
  
Without another word, he took off into the darkening forest, determined to find her. Sango ran to find Miroku. They need to see Kagome as well. Rounding him up was easy and the trio made haste after the hanyou's path.  
  
Kagome felt like vomiting. Her head ached and she still felt incredibly dirty. Nakumi sat besides her, sobbing softly. She sat up and reached for her friend wordlessly. The other girl collapsed gratefully into her best friends arms and for a minute the two said nothing.  
  
"Don't worry Naku-chan. I'll get us out of this. I promise." She murmured. She wrapped her arms around Nakumi and eyed the window above them. A worm of a thought worked its way into her head. "I wonder," she said softly. She let go of Nakumi and moved to the window. Indeed there was no barrier and it was open. However, it let you free onto a small ledge that dropped of into the mist of nothing below them. She contemplated for a moment. 'We can't both escape...so maybe...if she can follow my directions..' she turned to Naku-chan.  
  
She began to think.' How can I get her to find Inu Yasha? If he's still alive.'  
  
Something in her heart told her he was alive. She could feel him. Her eyes closed. Maybe.maybe she could get him to find Nakumi. She gasped. Her scent! The scent of her blood would draw him here. And he would find Naku and then he would free her! She pulled away from her friend, frantically searching for anything to cut herself with. Nakumi watched her with baleful eyes.  
  
"Ka.kagome-chan. What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Kagome held up a sharp piece of brick that had loosened from the dungeon wall.  
  
"I know someone who can help us. But he has to find us first. Naku.I'm going to put my blood on.THIS!" she gave a grunt as she tore a piece of her shirt away." I want you to run, as fast as you can, towards the north. Promise me! Don't be afraid ok?"  
  
She dug the sediment into her arm, forcing it to bleed. Once she succeeded, she then used the scrap of cloth to stop its course and tied it to Naku's arm. She pulled her to her feet and to the window. It took her a moment to bust out the woodened crosses that barred their way. She held her friends hand tightly.  
  
"Look. I'm going to get you out, through this window. There's a ledge here. Once you get around the back of the castle, run through that meadow and into those woods. Trust me.he'll find you." She hugged her then.  
  
"I can't!!"  
  
"Yes you can. And we have to hurry." Kagome insisted.  
  
She helped Nakumi out on to the window ledge and held her hands as she lowered her to the ground. Nakumi tried not to cry.  
  
"Go Naku-chan.hurry!"  
  
The terrified girl nodded and crept along the wall, hoping that her friend was right. Kagome watched her go then sank to the floor.  
  
"Whatever you have planned Naraku. it isn't going to work." She hissed.  
  
Nakumi stumbled through the wet grass and fog, pushing for the dark woods. Fear pounded in her chest and tears blinded her.  
  
'I must save Kagome and myself. But what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to me?'  
  
The thoughts pounded in her head. Each breathe became difficult and each step heavier. She finally reached the woods, pushing onward due to blind determination to be free of her terror. Tree branches snatched at her arms, holding her back. Still she trudged blindly forward. A tinkling sound caught her attention and she stopped. It got closer, followed by snapping twigs and the rustle of clothes. A whimper escaped her and she stumbled back, tripping over a log.  
  
"Kagome!?" a tense voice broke through the shroud and instantly, in a whoosh of air and a blur of red, there was a man before her. His hair hung over his shoulders, a thick mane of white. But it was the ears that caught her attention. They twitched incessantly and his face clouded over with anger as he glared at her. Three figures appeared behind me. She gasped in relief to note they looked at least normal.  
  
Before she could speak however, the demon had grabbed her by her arm and shook her roughly.  
  
" Where is she?! I can smell her blood on you, you better not have hurt her or I'll..GHU!!!!"  
  
The woman with the belly had whacked the demon over the head.  
  
"That's enough Inu Yasha. You're scaring her out of her mind."  
  
The woman then smiled at her.  
  
"I apologize for my friend. I'm Sango. This is Miroku and over there is Shippou. And this lunk is Inu Yasha. Now.you were the same clothes that Lady Kagome wears. Might you know her?"  
  
Sango's smile was friendly, as was her voice. At that moment Nakumi broke down and flung herself at this women, who talked with such a calming voice, she felt she could trust. She sobbed heavily and Sango wrapped her arms around the other girl after her initial surprise wore off.  
  
The boys watched in silence, Inu Yasha rubbing his head. He growled.  
  
"I still smell Kagome's blood on her!! I bet it's a trap!!" Nakumi looked at him.  
  
"Kagome is there.in that castle!! She said you would find me if I carried a cloth with her blood on it." With that she held up the scrap of cloth with Kagome's bloodstain.  
  
Inu Yasha paled. It was from her shirt, it reeked of her blood and skin.  
  
"How did she get into this castle? Is someone holding her there? Tell me!"  
  
The girl sobbed more. This caused Sango to frown more. Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"What is your name then? Since you are a friend of Kagome's then you are a friend of ours."  
  
He smiled at her. Something about him seemed creepy but she shook it off.  
  
"Nakumi. I go to school with her." She said lowly. "We went back to her house and.these roots grabbed us and pulled us into the ground. Then we woke up here."  
  
She shuddered. At the mention of roots, the trio surrounding her exchanged glances. Roots tearing through the ground meant one thing. Naraku. Inu Yasha drew his sword, Miroku held his staff in an armed position.  
  
"Sango, keep her here. We'll handle Naraku."  
  
Sango nodded and armed herself with Hiraikotsu. Shippo took guard and the two men went forward through the mist, to once again face Naraku.  
  
Kagome slid back to the floor, praying desperately that Nakumi found Inu Yasha. It was only a matter of time. Silence wrapped around her and for what seemed like hours, she sat, staring at the window. She sighed. 'Please find him Naku chan' she breathed. The door clanked a bit and her head snapped up. Naraku stood in the open doorway. Kagome stood.  
  
"Well aren't we ingenious?" he chuckled. " Sending your little friend after Inu Yasha. I'd say that's anything but smart. Don't you realize you just put him in a trap? Foolish woman." He stepped towards her with a cold grin.  
  
Kagome stumbled backwards. Something was in his hand. But what? Fear swept over her, as well as nausea. The though of him touching her again was unbearable. She closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. It didn't. His hand came over her, caressing and claiming and she cried out in pain and disgust. She didn't open her eyes again until he had removed himself from her.  
  
"My little miko. How easy you are to control." He murmured, kissing her cheek.  
  
She shuddered. Her body was racked with foulness. He had raped her and now he called her his. She gasped in pain as she felt him push something into her skin. A shikon no tama shard!! And now, as her mind became blank, she wondered if she would ever be saved.  
  
Naraku smiled, a dark twisted smile.  
  
"Kagome you will serve me well." He said softly. " More than you know."  
  
And with that he turned, leading his new mindless puppet up to a higher level of the castle. And together they would wait for Inu Yasha to arrive.  
  
~Well there it is. Chapter three. . I hope you find it enjoyable. Chapter four is in the works. What happens when Inu Yasha rescues a puppet? Find out next time !! ^_^;; Sounds like I'm advertising the show Ja ne!~ 


End file.
